Dangerously high (Hiatus)
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: onodera get sick. Takano find's and take's care of him.
1. Dangerously high

chapter 1 - onodera x takano - dangerously high

Onodera had just gotten off work and it was really late. Takano had just finished being a slave driver. Onodera had been ready to leave hours ago but right when he was going to go Takano had handed him a bunch more work. By the time he finished, all of the trains were off so he had to walk 5 times the distance to get home. To his surprise, as he walked out of the elevator, Takano was leaning against the wall.

"Took you long enough," he said.

Onodera frowned. "I thought you'd left a couple hours ago."

"I did but since you weren't back yet and all the trains had shut down I got worried. You're the son of a rich guy, anything could happen to you."

"It's your fault it took me so long, and I'm going to walk anyway so you can leave now," he snapped in annoyance.

Onodera walked passed Takano and when he was about to open the door he was stopped. Takano stood behind him holding his hand against the door.

"What are you doing? Stop it, let me out."

"Why?" the taller male questioned. "I came to get you so why do you want to walk? I can clearly see that you're dead tired."

"Just let me go out already."

Takano didn't listen, and in stead he grabbed onto Onodera's hand and dragged him to the car, throwing him in unceremoniously. Then he got in the car and he started to drive away from their work building. Onodera just stared out of the window. After a few moments, the other noticed that he looked sad because all he was doing was staring at each drop of water as it hit the window and he only blinked when the lightning flashed.

"Whats wrong?"

Onodera answered, dejectedly, "I wanted to walk. I really like the rain."

"Oh."

Suddenly Takano pulled the vehicle onto a small road that went down in to the park.

Onodera was confused by this. "What are you doing?"

He didn't get a proper answer, only, "Look."

Onodera got out of the car and went and sat on the small bench that had a perfect view. Takano sat down right beside him on the bench and Onodera blushed and tried to hid his face. Then a flash of lightning hit somewhere nearby and Onodera got freaked out by it, putting his head on Takano's shoulder without thinking.

Takano gently set his hand down on Onodera's head. "Are you okay?"

Onodera wiped the tears that were coming from his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You still have a fear of lightning," he stated, not questioned.

"Just a tiny bit, I actually enjoy walking in thunder storms."

"Why would you go out in it if you're scared of lightning though?"

Onodera paused to think for a moment. "Because even though I'm scared of it I find it very soothing."

"You're weird".

"You wouldn't understand." He sighed resignedly.

Onodera got off the bench and walked back over to Takano's car. He grabbed his stuff and started to walk home in the pouring rain. Takano sat there for a little while longer before he started to drive out down the small road. It was pouring so he couldn't see very well but as he was driving he saw something on the edge of the road, but since he couldn't tell what it was he just drove passed it. When he got back, Onodera was not home yet so he went into his own apartment and laid down to await any noise to show that Onodera was home. However, he ended up falling asleep first.

When he woke up he took a shower and got ready for work. Just as he was leaving, he didn't hear Onodera so he went and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He thought that it would be a good idea to open the lock to wake him up, and so he slid out his credit card and used it to open up the door. When he walked in there was no sign of Onodera. He must have gone to work before him, that was the only explanation he could think of.

He left in his car and headed to work without another thought about the empty apartment. It was quite early so he decided to go down the small road and sit on the bench for a little while. As he turned on the the road and was about half way there he didn't find what he expected. You see, the thing that he saw last night on the side of the road that he didn't know what it was still laid there and he just couldn't believe what it was.

There, soaking wet in the clothing he had on last night, laid Ritsu, passed out, He was as white as a ghost. He had blood in his hair as he laid on his back on the side of the road. When Takano noticed that he was lying there he bolted right out of his car and ran over to carry Ritsu back to the car and placed him in the back seat.

"Ritsu, Ritsu, wake up." His voice was very worried as he spoke, trying to stir the small body.

"T... T... Ta... ka... a... an... no... I'm... c... co... col... cold."

Ritsu woke up for only a second and then passed out again but was still shaking. Takano lifted up Ritsu's arm and put his finger on his wrist. There was almost no pulse. Takano ran to his trunk and pulled out some blankets and put them on Ritsu in the back seat because he was as cold as ice. He was blaming himself for everything, thinking that if only he had checked the thing on the side of the road last night none of this would have happened. He closed the door to the back seat and got in the driver's seat, putting the heat to full blast in the back, and started to drive straight to the hospital. Takano was looking back and forth between the road and Onodera and he was so worried that he was speeding. Then out of nowhere, Onodera woke up and leaned forward. Takano put his hand back and touched Ritsu's forehead, realizing that he had an extremely high fever.

"What's going on?" Onodera tried to ask, before grabbing his forehead abruptly. "Ahhhhh, my head hurts."

"Lay back down and go to sleep"

Onodera shook his head but it only seemed to cause him more pain. "Noooo..."

Onodera collapsed down again even though he had refused to do so and was out like he never woke up. But it didn't soothe Takano's worry at all because his fever had just gone over a dangerous level. Takano pulled the car right in front of the hospital, then he picked Onodera up and carried him inside. When the doctors started to look over Onodera, Takano ran back to his car and grabbed his bag which held all of Ritsu's identification and handed it to the head nurse.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked her, concerned beyond belief.

The nurse gave him a tight-lipped smile. "The doctors have gotten his fever under control and gave him some medicine too. But right now they are taking care of the wounds on the back of his head."

"Okay, so he'll be fine now, right?"

"Yes, and you should go now because he needs rest. I'm going to call his parents."

Takano stopped her, trying to explain something she should know. "You shouldn't do that. He doesn't really care much for his parents."

The nurse frowned. "Then who will take care of him? The doctor said he can go home as long as he stays with someone so they can watch over his condition 24/7 and bring him to the hospital if his fever goes up too high again."

Without hesitation he replied, "I can take care of him. We live in the same apartment and he's a friend."

"Okay, but we have to wait until he wakes up to make sure he's okay with that."

Takano nodded. "Okay then. Which room is he in so I can see him when he gets up?"

"He's in area 6, floor 12, room 5r."

"What's with the weird room number? Why does it have an 'r' in it?"

The nurse looked surprised. "Oh, you don't know. It's got an 'r' to stand for Ritsu. He owns the room because he's been in and out of the hospital since he was 17, after he got into a car accident right after graduation and had some minor brain injuries that made his immune system weaker. He comes quite a bit, minor colds are pretty bad for him."

Takano smiled at the nurse as she left him, but he still felt filled with worry. He started off to see Ritsu but it took him longer than he thought it would because he got lost. When he finally arrived at the room, the window was open and fans were on to cool him off. Ritsu was laying there but he had woken up by now and he was just staring at the wall. Takano walked up and sat at the end of the bed and slowly touched the bandages entwined in Onodera's hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. The nurse already told me you were coming here to get me but you sure took your time, it's been like an hour since the nurse was here to tell me. She was surprised you weren't in here already."

"Well they know their way around here, I don't, and do you know how hard it was to find room 5r?" Takano took a moment to look around. "Why's this room so big?"

Onodera stiffened slightly. "Well I understand how you can get lost if you're not used to being here. The room's big because my parents paid for it. So can we get out of here before they call them?"

Onodera went to walk away but couldn't stand the heat because he was still slightly feverish which was killing both his strength and all of his senses. Takano grabbed a wheel chair and helped Onodera onto it before grabbing Ritsu's stuff. Afterwards, they headed for the car. When they got to the car the nurse helped Onodera in while Takano got the wheel chair they rented in the trunk of the car. Takano thanked the nurse and got in the car.

When they arrived at the apartment, Takano thought it was a waste of time to get the wheel chair so he just grabbed Onodera's bags and then picked Onodera up and carried both up to his apartment. When Takano got them in his apartment room he put Onodera in his bed and made them some soup for supper. He phoned the office and told them that neither of them would be at work for a few days. The fact was that Takano completely planned to take care of Onodera until he was 100% better, mostly because Takano still felt a lot at fault for what happened to Onodera, but also because he genuinely cared about him.

Over the next few days, even though Ritsu was very sick, every second he could he tried to escape from Takano's protective grip. Takano had to start to lock the bedroom door to hold him in.

"What are you doing? I'm fine now so just let me go home."

"No, your fever is still way too high but it might go down if you sleep a lot, so just go back to bed already."

"Can I at least stay at my place?" Onodera almost begged.

Takano shook his head. "No, the nurse said that I have to watch you 24/7."

He bit his lip, trying to find a way for this to work. "What if I let you have the extra key to my house so you can check on me whenever you want?"

"Okay, fine, but I will be checking on you all the time."

"Fine, as long as I get to stay in my own room."

Takano walked Ritsu out and into his apartment and then left with the key he was given. Onodera walked to his room, turned the window fan on, and went straight to sleep. When Onodera woke up, Takano was in the living room watching T.V.

It was raining again but this time it was all clear of thunder and lightning. Ritsu got up out of bed and walked to the living room. He looked at Takano and then walked to the small area that looked like a kitchen. He was making some hot water for noodles when a sharp pain suddenly appeared in his arm and he dropped the cup of water. It smashed onto the ground, shards of glass mixed with really hot water spilling all across the floor. A few small shards shot into Ritsu's legs and he screeched in pain. Takano flew off the couch and ran straight to Onodera. Thank god he was wearing shoes so he could just walk in and lift Onodera out of the mess, carefully avoiding his legs, and set him down on the couch.

Takano tried to speak slowly and softly. "I know it hurts but I have to pull the glass out."

Onodera looked like he was in great pain, tears in his eyes as he managed to say, "O-Okay."

"It's okay, just hold your breath." As gently but quickly as he could, he pulled out the shards of glass.

"Ahh, o... o... ow... ww... It hurts."

"But at least it's out," he soothed.

Tear fell from Ritsu's eyes as Takano applied the antiseptic and a bandaid to the cut. Takano wiped Ritsu's tears from his cheeks but Ritsu knocked his hand away quickly. He rolled his pant leg back down over the cut and then got up, walked into his room, closed the door, and went straight to sleep.


	2. Completely Hysterical

I give more then half the credit of this to nightserenade my beta reader for chap 1 and 2 for making it readable.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - sekaiichi hatsukoi - Onoderaxtakano 2 - Completely Hysterical<p>

Onodera got dressed and walked out of his apartment in perfect condition. He headed for the elevator to go to work and, like always, Takano was walking out at the exact same time.

"Hello. Are you sure you're okay to go to work? I know your fever's gone but you still look sick."

"I feel better than ever," he answered quickly.

Takano gave him a sceptical look. "Really? You don't look better."

"I'm fine. Can we just hurry up and get to work?" Onodera didn't want him to start coming closer to him, so he hurried into the elevator.

"Okay, let's go then."

When they got to the office, Onodera was completely winded and Takano tried to talk him into going home but he just wouldn't. He didn't want to be back at his house and miss another day of work and, even worse, make Takano miss another day of work as well. But at about 5:00 pm Onodera's vision was getting blurry and he couldn't see through his right eye at all. He had a pounding headache and was about to pass out. Knowing it was only a matter of time, he left the office and went and sat on the sofa in the tiny break room.

About 2 hours went by and Takano was wondering where Onodera had gone, so he went to look around for him before finding him asleep in the break room. He walked up to Onodera and sat beside him, putting his hand on his forehead to roughly check his temperature. Not liking what he felt, he promptly picked Onodera up and started to carry him to the office so he could tell everyone that he was going to take Onodera home.

Kisa looked up from his computer with a worried look. "Where did he go?"

"It seems his fever came back so he went and passed out on the couch. I'm guessing he only came so I wouldn't miss work anymore."

"Wow, so he's still sick."

Takano nodded slowly. "I think his fever was gone but he over exerted himself by coming today and it came back. But it's not too high so if he sleeps a bit at home he'll be fine."

"You better get him home then. I'll handle his author for the rest of the week and Hatori will handle yours so please make sure he doesn't come till he's completely healthy," Kisa said gently before adding, "We don't need all of us to get sick and you should try and not get too close in case you catch something."

After saying goodbye, Takano went to the elevator and pressed the button. He left in his car quickly with Onodera still asleep in the backseat. When they got back to the apartment he couldn't find a key for Onodera's place in either of their bags so he just took Onodera in to his house and laid him down on the bed. Takano laid down beside him, just staring at the ceiling, until Onodera rolled over and curled up like he was cold. Takano got him some medicine and put some extra blankets on him.

Onodera must have slept over 6 hours because it was past 12 am before he woke up with Takano sleeping right beside him. Onodera sat up quickly in shock and confusion, and then grabbed his head. He was in so much pain.

"Ow, god, I need something for my head."

Takano opened his eyes when he heard what Onodera had said to himself and murmured, "Stay there, I'll go get you some."

Onodera nodded but frowned. "Also, what happened? Last thing I remember was being at work."

"You passed out in the break area and I found you with your fever back so I brought you home. Since I couldn't find the keys for your house I had to bring you in here."

"Alright. Can you just get me something for the headache? It feels like my heads being cut open," Onodera said, groaning afterwards.

Right when Takano left the room, Onodera's eyes went blank and he was unconscious but still awake. He stood up and slowly walked out of the room to the door. When Takano walked back into the room Onodera was gone. He ran to the door, which was fully open, and then went to Onodera's house. It was still completely locked up so he hadn't gone in there. Worried, Takano ran down the stairs since someone had the elevator occupied and when he got to the front door it was pouring outside. No thunder or lightning, just rain, and there was no sign to show where Onodera could of gone.

Onodera was walking down the sidewalks in the pouring rain, but he wasn't there; his mind was blank, it was like sleep walking. He just walked aimlessly around town for hours and since it was pouring nobody could see more then a foot in front of them. Onodera turned and started to walk across the road when all of a sudden a black sports car turned the corner really fast and hit Onodera.

The car didn't stop, it just kept driving. Onodera only had broken his arm and was limping but he was awake now. However, something was really wrong. He had no clue who he was yet there was one thing he knew crystal clear; someone was worried about him and he knew where to go to get back to them.

Takano was waiting outside his apartment room waiting for Onodera to come back, when all of a sudden he heard a ding and the elevator door opened. Onodera limped out of the elevator covered in dirt and blood with his clothes all shredded up. He walked straight to Takano.

"Takanoooooo…."

"Onodera, Onodera, are you okay? What happened, Onodera. Onodera!"


	3. Amnesia

Chapter 3 - Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - OnoderaxTakano - Amnesia

Onodera laid in the bed, sprawled out and covered in blood, and when he tried to move his arm he found that he couldn't. Takano sat there beside him with a warm wash cloth, wiping the blood off a little at a time. Onodera tried to talk but nothing came out and then his mind went fuzzy and he drifted to sleep again.

Onodera awoke to a loud bang. He didn't know where he was; the last thing he could remember was touching Takano's hand in the library 10 years ago.

Onodera opened his eyes and the first thing he said was "Sempai…."

Takano heard Onodera's voice and came running in and sat down beside him in the small chair he had placed beside the bed. "Onodera, are you okay? What happened?"

Onodera sat up slowly and looked at Takano and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Takano touched Onodera's forehead and rubbed his finger along the bandages wrapped around his head. "How did you get these wounds? You just walked out of the elevator and collapsed after your said my name."

Onodera looked confused. "What elevator are you talking about? Who's house am I in? Why are you so old?"

Right then Takano figured out something was wrong. "Um, may I ask how old are you?"

The other still looked completely confused and said, " I'm 15. What's wrong with you?"

Takano calmed himself down and calmly explained to Onodera, "You are 25 years old, not 15. Something happened and you seemed to have lost your memories of lately. So what do you remember?"

He thought for a second and then backed away from Takano and said, "You laughed at me when I asked you."

Takano thought for a second as he noticed Onodera eyeing the door.

"What are you …."

Onodera dropped the blanket and took off out the door as fast as he possibly could but he was almost out the door when his bandages on his forehead got covered in blood and it was leaking out, down in front of his eyes.

"Onodera, calm down."

Takano reached down to try and help Onodera up but tears dripped from Onodera's eyes and he tried to pull away, kicking and screaming to get away. But that only tightened Takano's grip on his shoulder. He still couldn't stop Onodera from trying to get away and then he realized how much what he did actually hurt the other from how much pain he looked like he was in. He could understand why he ran as far away as he could get.

The older male's grip loosened for a second until he thought of how he became because he got away the first time and instantly tightened his grip once again. He pulled Onodera in to his broad shoulders and gently stroked his hair as he hugged him.

Takano continued to gently slide his finger's through Onodera's hair, saying, "I'm sorry. I only laughed because we had already done it and you asked me that. It was totally unconscious, it wasn't meant to hurt you, not at all. I am so sorry."

He continued to cry. "I felt so hurt. Even if it was an accident you still hurt me." He kept crying until all of a sudden Takano leaned down and kissed him.

"You have no clue how much pain you caused me also, but from what I'm seeing I am sorry for the you from now because of all the unthoughtful things I said." Takano paused for a moment. "Now I understand why he was having problems saying his feelings for me, and now I know he was always in love with me. It wasn't just a want to try it for you was it?"

Onodera looked up at him, kind of mad. "Why would I want to try having sex with a guy, do you have problems?"

Takano laughed and then kissed Onodera. "No, I was just mad because you left me."

He looked at Takano, very confused again. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. Your now a days self knows what I mean."

Takano put his arm under both of Onodera's knees and his other arm on his back and picked him up in his arms. He carried him over to the bed and set him down. He turned away and noticed he had blood all over his shirt and looked back at Onodera's forehead to see that it was gushing blood. He took his shirt off and told Ritsu to hold it there for a while and keep pressure on it while he went to get what first-aid things he needed.

Takano ran back to his own apartment and got bandages and disinfectant and then went back. By the time he entered the room, Onodera's vision had gone fuzzy but the bleeding had pretty much stopped, so Takano re-bandaged Onodera's forehead and also the few cuts on both his legs amd arms. Then he carried Onodera to the couch so he wouldn't be able to go to sleep and turned the TV on. Takano made them homemade chicken soup for supper out of one of Onodera's cooking books, and though Onodera just looked at it at first because it didn't look the best, eventually he tried a little and promptly ate it all up.

As Ritsu took the last bit of soup from his spoon he said, "That tasted really good. I didn't know you could cook."

Takano looked at him with a smile "You never gave me a chance to ever cook for you."

Onodera put the spoon back in the bowl and then laid his head down on Takano's lap. "I'm not allowed to go to sleep so I'll count on you to keep me awake."

Takano just gently caressed the other's hair as they watched TV together. He let Onodera choose the show and never once complained because he was just as happy and content with them the way they were right now.

After a while, the younger man turned his head to look at Takano's face. "Something's poking me."

Takano blushed a bit and then said simply, "It's your fault."

Onodera instantly stood up as well as he could. "How?"

When Takano didn't answer, he went to the room for a second and found where the older Onodera kept his clothes and somehow found something decent from the little bit of clothing that was there. He was just about to leave when Takano grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

Onodera pulled his arm out of Takano's grip "Owww. I am heading to the store."

He looked at him a little skeptically and asked, "How do you know where it is?"

"We used to visit my mother's friend who lived around here and I would remember everything. My mom always said I had a gift for my freakish memory if I never wanted to forget something."

Takano smiled. "Well, that's nice to know. I'll go with you, this area has changed a lot and I have to stop by our work and get some stuff. You won't have any memory of anything until who knows when, so that means you won't be working. Kisa, Hatori, or I will have to do your work and since I'm the best out of all of us it will most likely be me. It's probably best if I start tonight."

Onodera just nodded. "Hey, do you have any money? I couldn't find any, all I found was my cell phone," he admitted.

Takano handed him his wallet, making sure to give him a small warning. "Don't spend it all; you do have living expenses."

He took the wallet and pulled 50 bucks out and then threw it on the table across the room. Takano couldn't believe he actually managed to get it on the table since he himself, who was uninjured, had tried to get his wallet that far earlier and failed.

As Onodera and him were walking, he could tell the difference in the young and old one's personalities. The young one was shy but wouldn't hide any of his feelings at all; he didn't even try too. The older Onodera, on the other hand, wouldn't tell you how he felt if his life depended on it and was just plain stubborn.

They arrived at the convenient store and they both grabbed a few things before leaving. As they were on their way to the office, Onodera started slowing down and then collapsed to the ground. Takano went back and picked him up in his arms and put their belongings on his stomach. He knew right away that Onodera had over-exerted himself big time with this long walk, so he carried Onodera to the office and set him down on the black love chair. He went in to grab his fellow editor's laptop, which he had left here last time, and gathered together a ton of documents, ones he printed and also the ones that needed to be proofread. Kisa and Hatori walked in just then and saw Takano going through Onodera's laptop.

Kisa yelled, "Hey, Takano what are you doing? I though you had to take care of Onodera."

"I had to get some stuff and his laptop was here."

Kisa gave him a funny look. "Why?"

"Go check for yourself. He's on the loveseat in the break area," he replied.

Kisa and Hatori walked over to where Onodera was and when they saw him with his head bandaged up Kisa sat down beside him worriedly while Hatori stood close by.

Kisa touched his forehead. "What happened to you?"

Hatori walked up and handed them both some black bean coffee and asked, "What's wrong? You look scared."

Takano walked around the corner with all the documents and Kisa moved so he could sit down. "His memories of the last 10 years are gone," he explained to them.

The two other editors both exclaimed "What?" at the same time.

"I think he got hit by a car. I saw tire marks on his jacket when he walked out of the elevator and collapsed, but I don't actually know really."

Onodera turned and looked at Takano. " Um, who are they, sempai?"

"What's with this 'sempai' thing?" Kisa questioned curiously.

"I was his sempai in high school exactly 10 years ago. That was before some things happened that caused him to have to move away"

Kisa and Hatori both looked at him in confusion and then asked, "What's your relationship? Or what was it?"

Onodera looked at them with a frown. "Why should we tell you?"

Takano put his hand over his mouth and said, "Well, we used to be…um… I don't know if his older self would want you to know."

Before he could be stopped, Ritsu pulled Takano's hand off of his mouth and got the word "lovers" out, and then was again prevented from speaking.

Kisa sounded delirious. "Did I actually hear what I think I heard?"

Hatori looked with his eyes fully open. "Did he just say lovers?"

Takano hit him on the back of the head. "Yes, we used to be and we are but aren't. It's complicated so can we not go there?"

"Oh my god, so three of us are. Ha, the emerald editing is full of gays, well, except for Hatori." Kisa let his breath out, bewildered, before noticing that Hatori had smiled and looked away. "Now way! You aren't, are you? Oh my god, you are!"

Takano slapped his hand over his face. "Wow, I can't believe it. We're all... Wow."

Onodera looked at Takano as he had his hand over his face instead of over his mouth now. "Can we go? I'm getting tired."

"Yeah, let's go then." Takano grabbed Onodera's arm and helped him stand up.

The group was walking down the stairs, because for some reason the elevator wouldn't work at all and it was their only choice, when Onodera started yawning.

"I can't wait to get….ho….m.."

Onodera collapsed and fell to the bottom of that flight of stairs, hitting his head against the floor and the railing as he went down. Takano, Kisa, and Hatori all rushed to the bottom and Takano leaned down and tapped Onodera's cheek, trying to wake him up.

Onodera slowly opened his eyes and all he said was, "I can remember."

* * *

><p>This chapter goes faster then it should because i wanted it to so please do not comment saying the story line went to fast and if you dont undersatand why i did this jsut ask me and ill tell you.<p> 


	4. You hide ur face, but ur ears still show

Chapter 4 - Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - OnoderaxTakano - You try to hide your face, But your ears still show.

Onodera leaned foreword with his hand grasping the back of his head, "Owe, my head hurts and why is everyone here, omg I said, they figured out." Onodera's face blushed red from ear to ear and he turned around trying to hide it until Kisa walked up to him and pinched the back of his ear " You try to hide your face but your ears are still showing and they sure are red." Onodera flung his hands back in a attempt to hide his ears, But it was to late and Kisa was laughing at him. Tear's started to come from onodera's eye's as he stood up, He made sure to look down as he walked away. Kisa went to grab his shoulder and takano took his hand before he touched onodera. Kisa looked up and Takano's face, he just shook his head and then turned to follow onodera.

Onodera had left the building and been walking for quite a while until he was at the hospital, Takano had been following him and wondered why he was going there. Until Onodera walked into the hospital with his hand on his head and collapsed instantly after entrance. Takano ran inside and picked him up in his arm's, The nurse walked up and just shook her head "Just take him to his normal room the doctor will be in soon." Takano shook his head and carried him to the room, setting him gently down on his bed and then laid across the couch, he waited for a little while but ended up passing out from exhaustion.

When he woke up there was a second bed in the room across from onodera's and Onodera looked over "Hello sleepy head, They said you have to stay too, because of something the doctor saw well looking you over as you sleep" Takano looked at him and laughed "I, have to stay in the hospital , because you decided to come here because you were dizzy." "Hey the doctor said I have to stay too because he thinks I have 2 broken ribs and a concussion which he said was probably the reason why I couldn't remember anything when I woke up after getting hit by that car." takano went in to the bath room and changed in to the hospital robe and crawled in to the bed across from Onodera. Onodera looked at him "Are you really going to sleep?" Takano waved his hand at Onodera "Yeah unlike you who tends to sleep a lot I tend to get sleep deprived." Onodera just gave a small chuckle and then got out of the bed and crawled in with Takano. "What are you doing, I though you hated me." Onodera snuggled his head up in Takano's chest. "Of course I hate you, but I'm scared with everything that's happened there's only one person left in this world that I can depend on and that is you…" Takano slid his hand around and through out onodera's hair "So your just using me." Onodera curled up tighter in Takano's arms "Yeah." Takano smiled "If your going to be this friendly from now on then you can use me as much as you want." Then they laid there together arm's around each other and went to sleep.

When takano woke up he decided it was time to leave the hospital so he called the doctor in, "Can I leave now." The doctor sat down on onodera's bed "Yeah, you needed rest so I had you stay here a day but you can go now and take the little bunny with you but keep him resting so his fractured ribs don't get worse, and It's so nice to see he has someone else in his life, because as long as I have known him for he has always been alone you never ever see him with someone else until you brought him here a couple times over the last couple weeks." Takano laughed "Yeah he's got such bad luck, I mean having a life threatening fever and getting hit by a car in the same week, Wow." Onodera kneed takano in the stomach ,Takano mouthed the word Owe and then onodera poked his head out from under the blanket "Please don't have a conversation about me like I'm not here." The doctor looked at them and sighed then said "Sorry I didn't know you were in here." Onodera looked at takano then back at the doctor then he pointed at takano "But he did." Takano slid out from under the blanket and got changed in the washroom, then when he came out he threw onodera's cloths at him "Get dressed were leaving, so lets go back to the apartment."

When they were back at the apartment takano went to sit down and onodera sat on his lap slowly removing his shirt, "Um…what are you doing." Onodera kissed Takano's chest "Trying to get you to take your cloths off so we can go take a shower together." Takano sighed "Well you could of just asked to go take a shower together like a good wife does." Onodera looked up "Okay then now that you know lets go take a shower...Come on lets got." Takano picked onodera up and started to walk to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and walked in with both of them still fully dressed. "Hey we have to take our cloths off." Takano started stripping onodera as the water hit there skin. Kissing his pale neck slowly moving lower and lower. Takano slid his hand around onodera's soaking wet penis and slid his hand back and forth. Onodera's erotic sounds resonated through out the room as they made Takano so Horney. Onodera's mouth opened as he was on the brim of ejaculation and he screamed out of pure ecstasy "Taka…T…T….Taka….Takan…o…Ahhhhh." Takano leaned his head foreword and whispered "I love you" in a low voice in to onodera's ear. Onodera opened his mouth and said "Hurry up put it in, hurry up….Ahhhhhhhhh" Takano shoved it in as hard as he could and kept pushing it harder and harder until they both comed in complete unison. They got out of the shower and went to Takano's bedroom and continued for hours more.

When they were done Takano said to onodera "Why are you so open all of a sudden." Onodera looked at him "I don't know, I just feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulder's, I feel free and I don't feel like there is any confusion left I feel like I can finally be with you. I feel happy." Onodera smiled.


	5. Authors Note

**_ The first thing I am going to say is that I will be officially wiping the fifth chapter from the story completely, so that I can write and upload a new one that makes more sense and doesn't mess with everyone's heads and destroy the story plot all at once. _**

**_ Second I will be talking the fifth chapter and editing it in to a all new story that I will upload before the end of the year, I hope that you will all read it and give me your comments. _**

**_ Last on my list I thought that I should warn everyone that there isn't that many chapters left to this series, but its end is not set in stone because I could change my mind at any point and give it more then another 10 chapters it all depends on what I believe is the best choice._**

**~~~ Please give me your thoughts on my latest announcements and be ready for the next chapter to arrive soon~~~**

** ~~Also be ready for new stories soon, and if your interested check some of my other story's out~~**


End file.
